the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sponge House
The Sponge House is a TV movie crossover episode between The Loud House and SpongeBob SquarePants. It is 1 hour and 30 minutes long. Plot The Louds meet the residents of Bikini Bottom after Lisa takes them underwater, and they soon become friends with the sea creatures. And after Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula, the two teams must join forces to defeat Plankton, and find their way back home. Script Patchy Scene 1 French Narrator: Live from Encino, California, It's....Patchy the Pirate! (Audience cheers) Patchy: Thank you, thank you. Potty: Uh, Patchy, you know you're just playing a sound effect right? They aren't really cheering. Patchy: Yeah, uh, I knew that. Anyways, welcome to SpongeBob's very first crossover: The Sponge House! (Episode's logo appears) Patchy: And this crossover will be with...The Loud House! (Loud House logo appears) Patchy: In case you don't recognize the name "The Loud House", let me remind you what it's all about! (coughs, then starts singing) Crushing through the crowded halls, dodging girls like ping pong balls- Potty (interrupts Patchy): I think they know the show. Patchy: Well, Potty, this is just in case they do- Potty: They do! Patchy: Ok, I get it! Anyways, kids, please enjoy the show! Act 1 Scene 1: Underwater The Loud kids are in a submarine with Lisa. Lori: Lisa, why are we here? I could literally be doing anything else but being here. Luan: Yeah, Lisa! We're all bored! Can't you seaaaaaaa??????? Ha Ha! Ha Ha! Ha! Get it? Lisa: Ok, I know you guys are bored. But we are here to see the wonders of the sea. Luna: The wonders? I thought it was The boredom. Lisa: Guys, this will be fine. We are going to the sea to see what the sea has to offer. And I bet the sea is a perfectly normal place where nothing weird ever happens. The scene cuts to Bikini Bottom, where the SpongeBob characters are doing weird things. SpongeBob and Patrick are running around Squidward, and he gets mad. Mr. Krabs leaves Old Man Walker in a street to get his money. Old Man Walker: Your such a gentlemen for getting me across the street. Mr. Krabs: I sure am (grabs money from pocket) Thanks for the money! Bye! Old Man Walker: Hey! Mr. Krabs: Arggh-arggh-arghh-arghh! Plankton arrives with a blaster. Plankton zaps Fred. Fred: My leg! Plankton: Hand over the formula Krabs! Sandy is trying to create an potion, but it causes a massive explosion, then a farmer arrives. Farmer: I still want my nuts back! Scene cuts back to the Louds. Lincoln: Yeah, that seems great and all, but we won't even make it going out of water! We won't be able to breathe! Lisa: I was thinking about that. Lola: And? Lisa: I've come up with a solution. Behold, the water breather 2000! Lynn: What does it do? Lisa: Is your brain clogged? It obviously helps you breathe underwater, hints the name. Now, line up, and be able to breathe the deep downs! Lisa zaps everyone. Lisa: Ok, everyone, you can now breathe underwater. Oh, and it looks like we're approaching the deep downs, street name, the bottom! Lynn: Yeah, Bikini Bottom. Lisa: Bikini Bottom? Are you making that up? Lincoln: No, Lisa. I saw it too. It was a sign. Leni: A sign? Are we in danger? Lincoln: No, Leni. A sign, like a border. Lucy: Sigh. She never learns. Lisa: Anyways, why would the sea be called Bikini Bottom? That's stupid! Lori: I guess it's a trendy name. Lana: Doesn't sound trendy. Lori: Your only seven. Lana: Right. Luan: Uh, it looks like we're approaching this....town? Lisa: A town? In the sea? Guys, I think you've seen too much of Lily's preschool shows. Luna: Dude, there seriously is a town here. Lisa: Wow, there is a town! The sea is more than I thought! Lincoln: Hmm...Jellyfish. Never seen those before. Lynn: Or those goolagans. Luna: Wait, those sea creatures look weird. Leni: AHHHH!!!!!!! MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!! Lisa: Uh, that won't be necessary. We need to get a closer look at these sea creatures. Leni: Do we? The Louds: YES! The Louds exit the submarine at Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, there are some people here. Patrick: Yeah, ok. Let's see who they are. SpongeBob: Hi, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants. Patrick: And I'm Pa.... Patrick sees Leni, and falls in love. Love music plays. Patrick: I like her SpongeBob. SpongeBob: O..k. Patrick: (hugs Leni) So, you come here often? Leni: Uh, I just found out about this place. Patrick laughs. Patrick: Your funny. Patrick blinks. Lynn: Yeah...this is awkward. Lisa: So, anyways. I'll introduce everybody. That's Lori, she likes her phone and her boyfriend Bobby. That's Leni. Known as the dumb one, she often takes things literally and walks into walls. Patrick: I like her even more now. Lisa: That's Luna. She loves music and dreams of being a Rockstar. That's Luan. She thinks she's funny, but she isn't. Luan (as Mr. Coconuts): Aw, Coconuts! Lisa: That's Lynn. She likes sports. Lynn: Hut, hut! (throws football) SpongeBob catches it. Lisa: That's Lincoln. He likes hanging out with his friend Clyde and his favorite superhero's, Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack. SpongeBob: I can get used to that! Lisa: That's Lucy, she's uhhh...Lucy. Lucy: I like ghosts and hauntings. Lisa: That's Lana. Her habits include eating out of the trash, and being gross. That's Lola. She's bossy. Lola: No I'm not. Lana: Uh, yeah you are. Lisa: I'm Lisa. I'm very smart, and I hope to be a scientist one day. And finally, that's Lily. She's a baby who likes saying poo poo. Lily: Poo poo. SpongeBob: So, you guys wanna hang out? The Loud kids start talking at once. SpongeBob: Ok, then! I'll introduce you guys to my friends! A montage plays of The Loud kids doing stuff with the Bikini Bottom residents. Lori is at The Krabs residence hanging out with Pearl. Pearl: So, your like, from up above? Lori: Yep! Pearl: Ooh, cool. Lori: Hold on, I'm getting a text from Bobby. Pearl: Who's Bobby, your boyfriend? Lori: Yep! Pearl: Nice! Leni is at Patrick's rock with Patrick. Patrick: So, you like bumping into walls, huh? Leni: Totes! Patrick: How about you bump into Squidward's house for me? Leni does what he says. Patrick: Heh heh. Cool. I'll give it a try. Squidward: Grrr!!!!!! At SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob and Lincoln are watching TV. Johnny Elaine: The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Lincoln: So, their your favorite superheroes? SpongeBob: Yeah. They're pretty cool. Lincoln: And my favorite superhero is Ace Savvy. He has an ace up his sleeve, and his sidekick is One Eyed Jack. I actually once met the creator. Cast The Loud House Cast *Tex Hammond as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori/Katherine Mulligan *Lillana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DeCicco as Lynn/Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lola/Lana/Lily/Scoots *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stapanek as Lynn Sr. *Andre Robinson as Clyde SpongeBob SquarePants Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/French Narrator/Patchy The Pirate/Old Man Walker *Bill Fakerbakke as Patrick *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward *Clancy Brown as Euguene H. Krabs *Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton/Potty The Parrot/Fred/Johnny Elaine *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Jill Talley as Karen *Lori Alan as Pearl *Vincent Waller as Farmer